(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to window stays and, more particularly, to a window stay for mounting a casement window in a window frame so that the casement window can be opened and closed and slide to and from the window frame. The present invention also relates to a window construction equipped with the window stay.
(2) Background Information
A window system has been known wherein a window is mounted in a window frame via a stay so that when the window is opened, the window can revolve about a hinge axis, rotate about its own axis and slide outwardly relative to the window frame. In this window system, as shown in, for example, FIG. 4, a window 3 is mounted on a window frame 1 via upper and lower stays 2a, 2b. The structures of the stays 2a, 2b are essentially the same though there are differences as noted hereinbelow.
FIG. 5 shows an example of the stay 2b disposed at the lower portion of the window. The stay 2b has a track member 4 mounted on the window frame 1, a bar member 5 mounted on the window 3, and a slide member 6 slidably mounted in a groove formed on the track member 4. A first arm 8 is pivotally mounted on a pivot 7 at one end of the track member 4, and the top end of the first arm 8 is pivotally mounted at the intermediate portion of the bar member 5 by means of a pivot 9. A second arm 12 is pivotally mounted on a pivot 11 at a top end 10 of the bar member 5. The second arm 12 is pivotally mounted on the slide member 6 by means of a pivot 13. Between the slide member 6 and the intermediate portion of the first arm 8, a third arm 14 is pivotally mounted by means of pivots 15, 16. Further, between the intermediate portion of the third arm 14 and the intermediate portion of the bar member 5, a fourth arm 17 is pivotally mounted by means of pivots 18, 19.
In the above structure, when the window 3 mounted on the bar member 5 is moved from the window frame 1 toward the open position, the bar member 5 is rotated by the actions of the arms 8, 12, 14 and 17 to the position at which the slide member 6 abuts a stopper 20 disposed on the track member 4.
When the window 3 is rotated from the open position toward the window frame 1, the slide member 6 is moved by the actions of the arms 8, 12, 14 and 17 in a direction such that it moves away from the stopper 20 of the track member 4, and the window 3 can be closed.
When the window 3 is closed, the track member 4 and the bar member 5 are overlaid to each other in such a state that the arms are collapsed. At this time, a drawing mechanism for securely drawing the window 3 is provided. As the drawing mechanism, in the conventional stay shown in FIG. 5, at the top end 10 of the bar member 5, a projection portion 21 which projects eccentrically toward the track member 4 and a sloping surface 22 are provided. On the other hand, an end cap 25 is mounted at the end portion of the track member 4. The end cap 25 has a sloping surface 23 which corresponds to the projection portion 21 and the sloping surface 22, and a recess 24 which inclines toward one side. When the window 3 is closed, the top end 10 of the bar member 5 moves in a direction of an arrow A, the projection portion 21 and the sloping surface 22 are guided by the sloping surface 23 of the end cap 25 formed in the track member 4, and the projection portion 21 enters the recess 24. At this time, the window 3 can be drawn toward the window frame 1 by the shapes of the sloping surfaces.
In the window stay having the structure as shown in FIG. 5, when the top end 10 of the bar member 5 is engaged with the end cap 25 of the track member 4, if it is further attempted to displace the top end 10 in the recess 24, the projection portion 21 abuts the side wall which constitutes the recess 24 and the bar member 5 can not be moved further. Namely, it is possible to engage the top end 10 of the bar member 5 only from the sloping surface 23 which slants toward one side of the end cap 25. Accordingly, the shapes of the top ends 10 of the bar member 5 and the shapes of the end caps 25 of the track member 4 are different for the stay 2a and the stay 2b of the upper and lower sides of the window 3 in that they are symmetrical to one another. Therefore, it is required to prepare separate window stays for the upper and lower sides of the window 3. Further, when the right and left sides of the window are to be mounted to the window frame with stays, it is also necessary to use right and left stays of different structures for the same reason.
Moreover, a stay has been known wherein the top end of the bar member is formed into a V-shape in which the projection portion is on the center line, and the end cap of the track member is formed into a V-shape in which the center part is deeply recessed so that the top end may fit to the end cap.
However, with the stay having a bar member with a V-shaped top end and a track member with a V-shaped end cap, since the top end of the bar member is not securely supported, its deflection is large and the window can not be tightly closed. In addition, when the window is opened or closed, since the top end of the bar member moves freely, the top end abuts the end cap and jams with it, whereby the window may become locked as the window remains slightly open.
A stay has been proposed wherein the pivoting axis of the link constituting the stay is offset to one side from the center line so that the link rotates in one direction, whereby the opening and closing of the window can be made smoothly. However, in such a stay, depending upon the offset state, the link can rotate in either of clockwise and counterclockwise directions. Accordingly, in such a stay, it is required to change the upper and lower or right and left structures depending upon the site where it is to be used.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a window stay for mounting a window on a window frame so that when the window is opened or closed, the window can be pivoted to open and closed positions and also rotated about an axis thereof. According to the present invention, the window stay has a drawing mechanism which can be selectively connected at upper and lower or right and left positions of the window.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a window stay useful at any one of the upper and lower or right and left positions of the window so that the window can be opened and closed smoothly without resulting in a locked state.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a window construction equipped with a pair of window stays according to the present invention for adjustably mounting a window in a window frame.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention are carried out by a window stay comprising a track member for connection to a window frame, a bar member for connection to a window, a slide member slidably mounted on the track member, a first arm for connecting the track member to the bar member and a second arm for connecting the bar member to the slide member. The first and second arms move the bar member to a closed position where the bar member overlies the track member or to an open position where the bar member is slidingly moved away from the track member. An engaging projection is disposed at a central part of an upper end of the bar member. An insert groove is formed at a central part of an end portion of the track member for receiving the engaging projection when the bar member is moved to the closed position. A guide wall is formed at a front portion of the insert groove for guiding the engaging projection into the insert groove.
According to the present invention, a receiving member is mounted at the end portion of the track member and has the guide wall which widens in a transverse direction. A control arm is disposed between the second arm and the slide member for restricting an opening angle of the second arm. Preferably, the engaging projection has a side surface extending in a longitudinal direction of the bar member, and the insert groove has a side surface extending in a longitudinal direction of the track member.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a window construction comprising a window, a window frame, and a pair of window stays according to the present invention for adjustably mounting the window in the window frame.